The objective of this proposal is to provide opportunity for dental investigators of the United States to participate in the 58th General Meeting of the International Association for Dental Research in Osaka, Japan. The specific aims of the proposal are to permit the results of N.I.D.R. supported research to be disseminated expeditiously to a world-wide scientific audience, and to provide means by which N.I.D.R. supported researchers may obtain information on the most current dental investigations being conducted outside the United States. A process has been developed to provide a systematic and fair way for the disbursement of travel funds to individual N.I.D.R. grantees. Abstracts of papers prepared for presentation at the Osaka meeting will be reviewed by the Program Committee of the American Association for Dental Research. Selected papers will be forwarded to the I.A.D.R. Program Committee for inclusion in the Osaka meeting. The decisions of the A.A.D.R. Program Committee will assign high priority to: (1) originality of research design, 2) innovations of technique, and 3) the scientific merit, as appraised by the Travel Grants Committee. The proposed funding is for travel only for approximately 60-65 scientists who are engaged in N.I.D.R. supported research. Assignment of travel funds will be on the basis that the research to be reported is closely related to that being funded by the N.I.D.R. Travel will be from New York to Japan and return, and travel by United States carriers will be required. Funding should not exceed $1,200.00 for any individual involved and will not be less than $700.00. Costs for domestic travel will vary since each presenter must travel to an assembly point (Los Angeles) on the west coast from a variety of cities in the United States.